Fénix
by Light Winchester
Summary: Sumidos en la humillación de derrotas merecidas y salvados de antifaces que cegaban su visión. Los tres tenían pasados en derrumbe, pero finalmente alas nuevas para permitirles despegar. A veces es a partir de las cenizas, desde donde finalmente se inicia el vuelo. ― "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Febrero 2016 - "Lazos de Gremio" Del Foro GJM"
1. Hecho: Cosquillas

**Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Febrero 2016 - "Lazos de Gremio" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos".

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de Autora:** Lo sé, el sumary apesta.

Bueno, había olvidado la fecha de entrega y hasta ahora me he dignado en terminar los drabbles. So, no conté con el tiempo de buscarles conexión como hubiera deseado. Son drabbles independientes y notoriamente apresurados ―salieron de un solo golpe xD― pero no podía abstenerme de escribir cuando tres de mis personajes favoritos han sido los escogidos.

.

.

 **Mes de apreciación: Lazos de Gremio.**

Juvia, Gajeel y Phanterlily.

Hecho: Cosquillas.

.

.

Un involuntario ronroneo se escucha, dando inicio al primero de los tantos que le secundan en cuestión de segundos.

La criatura se retuerce sin fuerzas, con movimientos continuos y casi desesperados, mientras lucha inútilmente por mantener su compostura y dar rescate a la poca dignidad que aún retiene su cuerpo, pero amenaza escaparse a cada risa sin aliento que abandona sus labios y hace zarandear con gracejo sin finos y largos bigotes.

El poco orgullo que le resta suplica clemencia, pero es difícil obedecer cuando aquellas pálidas y suaves manos juguetean cariñosa y animosamente con su oscuro y sorprendentemente suave cabello, causando la contracción involuntaria de los músculos de su pequeño cuerpo en persistentes espasmos.

La maga de hebras cerúleas ríe despreocupada y continúa con su lúdico agasajo al pequeño minino, ajena a la mirada atenta y desaprobadora del Dragon Slayer de hierro.

―Así lo vas a malcriar ―se escucha, y el oriundo de Extalia siente sudar frío al ser descubierto en un momento de tan vergonzosa debilidad.

―Gajeel-kun está celoso ―refuta la fémina, y quizá lo este, es su gato después de todo. Por supuesto lo calla, y apenas chasquea su lengua como respuesta a su afirmación.

―Como si me importara lo que hacen ustedes dos ―la sonrisa soberbia se estampa en sus labios, pero la maga de agua tan solo ríe, pues lo conoce a la perfección―. Como sea, terminen con lo que sea que estén haciendo. Nos vamos.

La chica infla sus mejillas en un tierno mohín, pero libera lentamente al pequeño exeed de su tortuosa sección de cosquillas al bajarlo de su regazo, acomoda su falda y se dispone a partir.

El minino se yergue de prisa, tembloroso y atontado. Aclara su garganta, e intenta ocultar el intenso carmín que se posa sobre sus mejillas.

No lo admitirá jamás, pero quizá que lo malcríen no es algo que le moleste en realidad.

Los grandes guerreros no acogen cosquillas, no obstante, en momentos así evocar las palabras del exeed azul, quizá no resulte tan mala idea.

Pues antes que un guerrero temerario, tan cierto como que es ahora un orgulloso mago de Fairy Tail, él es y siempre será "un gato".

.

.

―366―

―Gracias por leer―

.

.


	2. Género: General

**Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Febrero 2016 - "Lazos de Gremio" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos".

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello. Carencia total de sentido xD

 **Notas de Autora:** ¿Qué demonios escribes en "General"? No, en serio. Es el género más random y frustrante que me ha tocado escribir, lo odio. En lo que a mi respecta, siquiera debería ser sorteado, de no ser porque ya tenía los demás drabbles listos me habría rendido. Es el género que todo te lo permite y sin embargo a mi no me ha inspirado nada, ha golpeado mi ego y ahora ahogo mis penas en una bolsa de Jelly Beans.

Si me preguntan que he intentado con este drabble, pues no lo sé. Neta.  
Creo que lo que busqué fue plasmar una situación habitual dentro del gremio, vista desde la perspectiva de Gajeel. Pero la he hecho tan superficial que no me convence.  
Antes de que alguien lo mencione, sí, he notado que brinde protagonismo innecesario a personajes que no venían al caso. He vuelto a deshonrar a mi vaca, yo que siempre critico el protagonismo eterno del equipo Natsu, acabo de incluirlo en mi drabble xD Pero en fin, pido piedad. En verdad no puedo sacar mucho de un género tan random, está fuera de mis capacidades.

.

.

 **Mes de apreciación: Lazos de Gremio.**

Juvia, Gajeel y Phanterlily.

Género: General.

.

.

Puñetazos y golpes resuenan en sus agudos oídos y hacen vibrar la mesa de madera bajo sus brazos obligándolo a despertar. Abre un ojo, pero no se molesta en levantar su rostro o brindar la más mínima señal de consciencia, tan solo se mantiene allí, observando.

Frente a él, se desarrolla una escena a la que ha llegado a acostumbrarse. Salamander chilla molesto ―como una niña, si se lo preguntan― y golpea sus puños hechos llamas.

 _«Esto no va a terminar bien»_ piensa, pero se abstiene de intervenir. Verlo lanzarse en dirección al mago de hielo e impactar su mejilla con suficiente fuerza como para enviarlo a volar, es definitivamente más entretenido.

Un grito ahogado se escucha a lo lejos y no necesita voltear a ver para confirmar que se trata de Juvia, la cual corre en dirección al mago. Gray se aleja con andar atontado de la pared sobre la cual aterrizó y el Dragon Slayer debe contener una carcajada.

No le sorprende que él la tranquilice restándole importancia al asunto y diciéndole que está bien. Tampoco, que la preocupación de la chica se transforme en gritos de aliento, al instante en que aquel exhibicionista retira su camisa y se dispone a contraatacar.

―¡Paren ustedes dos! ―advierte Scarlet y por un instante se siente tentado a erguirse, únicamente para obtener un mejor ángulo y deleitarse con la paliza que los espera a aquellos dos.

Su grito paraliza al gremio en ebullición y más de un aliento se atora en las gargantas de los presentes. De inmediato reina el silencio sepulcral, mientras todos aprecian el puño del mago de hielo detenerse abruptamente a milímetros de la mandíbula del pelirrosa.

Sonríe por lo bajo, aquella mujer podría ser aterradora.

Una risilla llega a sus oídos y aprecia desde el rabillo del ojo, que se trata del pequeño exeed azul. Charle y Lily se encuentran junto a él, pero distingue que este último está en realidad manteniendo una conversación con la maga de escritura.

Aquella escena le genera interés e inconscientemente se yergue para obtener una mejor visión. Apoya su mentón sobre su mano con fingido desinterés y contempla como la chica ríe entusiasta, hasta que sus miradas se cruzan.

Ninguno reacciona al principio, pero pronto esta mueve su mano en forma de saludo. Él asiente, pero desconoce la razón tras la expresión de horror que poco a poco desfigura el delicado rostro de la chica.

Abre su boca para cuestionar, pero sus palabras se estancan cuando un peso no identificado colisiona contra su mesa, partiéndola en dos.

Maldice con ganas y descubre la procedencia de aquellos dos cuerpos inconscientes, al momento en el que capta la figura furiosa de la pelirroja con su puño tembloroso en alto.

―¿Alguien más? ―cuestiona la maga y la sonrisa soberbia que propicia es la invitación que el gremio entero había estado esperando.

El Dragon Slayer truena sus dedos y finalmente abandona su asiento.

En ese gremio, no se puede descasar. Y él, no podría estar conforme con eso.

.

.

―500―

―Gracias por leer―

.

.


	3. Rated T

**Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Febrero 2016 - "Lazos de Gremio" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos".

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de Autora:** Lo admito, yo tampoco le noto el Rated T a simple vista. En mi mente planeé violencia, pero mi vómito verbal no deseó complacerme(? Igualmente, no rompo en totalidad con la especificación de FF respecto al Rated ―yep, debí investigar― así que no he deshonrado a mi vaca... en ese aspecto.

.

.

 **Mes de apreciación: Lazos de Gremio.**

Juvia, Gajeel y Phanterlily.

Rated T.

.

.

Sonoros jadeos resuenan cansados, y la lluvia que golpea con fuerza no parece dispuesta a cesar.

Golpe tras golpe, ataque tras ataque, el agotamiento les da asecho y el moreno de mirar rubí está bastante seguro de que pronto se quedarán completamente sin magia.

―Ameonna, ¿estás bien? ―cuestiona, confía en ella pero la nota flaquear.

La chica asiente, limpiando la sangre en la comisura de su boca con su rasgado vestido.

―Juvia aún puede luchar.

Sonríe satisfecho, forzando a su entumecido cuerpo a adoptar una postura de combate. Pues si ella aún puede, él sin dudas está igual.

El chinar agudo de metales encontrados se escucha y el oriundo de Extalia llega a su lado, enterrando sus talones en el fango para encontrar estabilidad. El imponente exeed respira con dificultad y las heridas en su cuerpo manchan su oscuro pelaje con intenso carmín, pero él sonríe satisfecho, orgulloso del corte profundo que ahora impide a su oponente colocarse en pie.

―Uno menos ―vocifera conforme y levanta su espada dispuesto a continuar.

―Solo nos quedan seis ―ratifica el Dragon Slayer y sonríe soberbio denotando su ansiedad―. Si lo hacemos rápido, estaremos en Magnolia para el anochecer.

La maga de agua comprende sus palabras y prepara su cuerpo que comienza hervir con peligrosa intensidad.

El enemigo carcajea arrogante, destilando veneno con su simple mirar.

―¿Ustedes se hacen llamar magos? ―cuestiona― ¿Ustedes son a quienes enviaron para matarnos? No pasan de un rockero frustrado y sus dos patéticas mascotas. Su gato subido de peso y su perra.

El insulto genera festejos y silbidos burlescos por parte de sus secuaces, pero nada hace por sacudir el orgullo inquebrantable de los magos de Fairy Tail.

Pasos firmes resuenan sobre el suelo teñido de rojo, y el crujir de nudillos retiene la mirada curiosa de todos sobre el hombre de hierro.

―¿Matarlos? ―cuestiona. Su sonrisa ladina firmemente estampada en sus labios.

Sus compañeros secundan su sonrisa, desatando la ira de su enemigo.

―¡¿Qué es tan chistoso?! ―cuestiona molesto, impaciente ante tanta complicidad.

―Los magos de Fairy Tail no toman vidas ―responde con simpleza la maga de agua, y su tono sereno indigna al criminal.

Se prepara para atacarla, dispuesto a hacerla pagar, pero un fuerte crujido se escucha y acto seguido es impulsado lejos, retorciéndose de dolor ante el fuerte puñetazo que el moreno le acaba de propiciar.

Lleva la mano a su rostro y prueba en su boca el sabor metálico de su tibia sangre, mientras profesa una maldición.

―Pero no hay nada que nos impide romper un par de huesos ―la sonrisa del Dragon Slayer brilló, y con la suya la de sus compañeros―. Vamos a terminar esto rápido.

.

.

―449―

―Gracias por leer―

.

.


	4. Emoción: Satisfacción

**Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Febrero 2016 - "Lazos de Gremio" del Foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos".

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello.

 **Notas de Autora:** Oh bueno, he de admitir que no estuve segura jamás de haber estado cumpliendo con la dinámica del mes. Creo haber trabajado a los tres como se solicitaba, pero no estoy segura de haber cumplido con equidad para cada uno ellos. Jamás creí decirlo, pero por ocasiones sentí que se eligió a la peliazul equivocada. Amo a Juvia y su relación con Gajeel ―pues con Lily casi no tiene― pero considero que Levy habría permitido una mejor vinculación. No obstante, yo siempre he deseado más atención por parte de Mashima a la interacción de estos tres, así que no me opongo a escribirla y mucho menos a leerla.

En cuanto al drabble en particular, yo creo a Juvia un personaje muy noble, por lo que quise centrar esta emoción en el cambio que ha percibido en Gajeel. Se que fue Makarov quien lo convenció a unirse a FT, pero de no ser por el pedido y consideración de Juvia, eso quizá no hubiera sucedido.

.

.

 **Mes de apreciación: Lazos de Gremio.**

Juvia, Gajeel y Phanterlily.

Emoción: Satisfacción.

.

.

Juvia Loxar ama a su gremio. Con sus escándalos, con su compañerismo e incluso con su talento especial para su constante envolvimiento en problemas.  
Lo hace casi de modo inconsciente, pero lo recuerda cada vez que su corazón se llena de dicha al ingresar por las grandes puertas del mismo a cada mañana.

Ella siente que le debe todo, pues fue en este gremio cargado de cielos azules y soles en forma de sonrisa, que ella fue capaz finalmente de hallar un hogar. Su hogar.

A veces recuerda a su antiguo gremio, no lo dice, pero una parte de ella se pregunta que podría ser de los demás. No le guarda rencor a nadie, siquiera a su antiguo maestro, pues alguna vez fue en Phantom donde de algún modo se sintió encajar. Y les es agradecida, aunque definitivamente desee dejar ese tiempo atrás.

Recuerda el día que su antiguo gremio se disolvió y también el alivio sorpresivo que sintió entonces. En cierto modo ya lo esperaba, desde su batalla contra Gray-sama ella lo había sospechado, su lealtad ya no se remitía a Phantom Lord.

Unirse a Fairy Tail fue un sueño cumplido, la más grande alegría, y la decisión de la que jamás se irá a retractar.

Así como tampoco se retractará de haberlo traído con ella.

Observa a la distancia, la figura solemne del Dragon Slayer gana la atención de sus orbes zafiros. Lo nota serio ―como es costumbre― pero distinto al hombre que alguna vez conoció.

El Gajeel de Phantom nunca le produjo miedo, pero si empatía y hasta algo de conmiseración. Este hombre que hoy denota confianza y el orgullo palpable, que invade a todo mago que cuenta con el honor de la marca de las hadas estampada sobre su piel, mucho dista del alma tormentosa y solitaria que alguna vez fue. Y ella lo sabe aunque él no lo diga, todo se debe a la calidez de Fairy Tail.

Lily se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado, ella aún observa y le parece fascinante verlos interactuar. Gajeel encontró un compañero y le resulta curioso como aquel hombre del genio de los mil demonios, tanto había añorado nada más que un amigo en el cual confiar.

Dos ojos rubíes se cruzan con los suyos y el Dragon Slayer frunce el ceño mientras la analiza.

―Y tú, ¿qué diablos haces? ―cuestiona brusco, pero su semblante se suaviza y le sonríe con naturalidad― Deja de estarnos mirando y ve a elegir una misión.

La maga de agua asiente gustosa, y pronto el mismo exeed le sonríe con complicidad.

Unirse a Fairy Tail sin duda había sido la mejor de sus decisiones, pero traerlo con ella, era lo que realmente le causaba mayor satisfacción.

.

.

―458―

―Gracias por leer―

.

.


End file.
